Never Saw Blue Like That Before
by SilverGhostGirl
Summary: Sirius and Remus are on vacation in France when they find a little girl abandoned because she was bit by a werewolf. They take her home with them. Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr. Title comes from a song of the same name by Sean Cole, I think. Rated largely for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my third fan fictions, my second currently in progress. I hope y'all like it. No warnings this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a lovely vacation. Remus sighed and squeezed Sirius' hand, smiling down at the shorter man. They were walking down a road outside of Milly, France, holding hands in the warm summer evening. The sun set, coral-bright, behind them, and their shadows stretched out long and dark over the road. To each side, fields rose and fell like sleeping elephants, apple trees squatting over the soft grass. Gradually, the fences that had lined the road vanished, leaving the rolling meadows free.

"Hey Re?"

"What?"

"You want to take off your shoes and run in the grass?"

"Of course, my love." Remus bent, loosening the ties on his boots, while beside him Sirius did he same. Drawing his wand, Sirius shrunk both pairs of boots and put them into his pockets. Remus smiled, pulling off his socks and shrinking them. Thus divested of cumbersome footwear, the two men began to run. Hair flying behind him, Sirius spun in circles, staring up at the darkening sky.

Before long, the sun set completely, and the stars appeared, one by one, the bravest of them first. Within the hour, however, all had come on stage, even the shyest. The two men lay side by side in the warm evening, staring at the vast panoply of stars that shone above them like so many keyholes in a great black door.

Remus turned his head, looking at Sirius. His boyfriend's hair was splayed in the grass, his eyes shining, reflecting the splendour of stars arrayed in the clarion darkness. The moon rose, waning now, and Remus felt the familiar foreboding twist in his stomach. He remembered Sirius saying, "Re, the moon's nearly full. Wanna go stargazing?" Remembered his boyfriend's attempts to keep him from fearing the night sky.

Suddenly, Sirius sat up. Remus looked over at him. Brow furrowed, Sirius stood, offering and absentminded hand to Remus. He took it, coming to his feet.

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

Head cocked, Sirius listened. "There it is again!" This time, Remus heard something. A child's cry spun through the evening, pitiful and weak.

"I hear it. It's coming from the east!" Said Remus, pointing towards the rising moon.

The two men took off running, with purpose this time, heading toward the sound. It came again, louder this time. A sparse forest, previously unnoticed, sprung up, and they plunged into it. "Stop!" Remus pulled up short, and Sirius halted beside him. "All this searching is going to be useless without light." Nodding, Sirius pulled out his wand, Remus following suit. "Lumos." Both men crept forward, using the light from their wands to see in the darkness. They split up, and soon, all Remus could see was the occasional flash through a gap in the trees. Many minutes passed, and then a voice came through the trees.

"Remus!" Sirius' call was faint, but Remus followed it, hunting the wood for the shorter man's telltale wandlight. When he came upon him, Sirius was crouched on the ground, cradling something in his arms. Remus fell back a step when he saw what Sirius was holding. A little girl, black hair matted and dirty, face hollow with hunger. She was unconscious, and her skin was waxen pale. A darkness stretched across her forearm, and the tang of iron rode the air. Remus aimed his wand at the girl's arm, and reeled back. He would recognise that wound anywhere. A look of concern crossed Sirius' face, and Remus whispered one word.

"Werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

**After I got like four emails telling me people are actually reading this, I realised that I had better write another chapter. I will try to have regular updates, but don't depend on it. Sorry. I'm not super reliable. Plus, high school is the worst. Anyway, no warnings this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius blanched, understanding his boyfriend's fear. While Remus conjured some bandages and began to wrap up the girl's arm, Sirius pulled a receipt from a Muggle café and Transfigured it into a blanket. Once the girl was bandaged, Sirius pointed his wand at her face and whispered "Renervate." The little girl's eyes fluttered open. They were the most strikingly deep blue, that in the wandlight, they looked almost black. Long dark lashes fluttered, and suddenly, her eyes went wide with fear. She began to struggle against Sirius' arms, whimpering with fright. Remus made shushing noises, and reassured her they she wouldn't be harmed, and gradually she quieted. Once she had stopped writhing, Sirius put her down, offering her the blanket, which she took. Finally, Sirius spoke. "Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur." Her answer was almost inaudible.

"What is your name, petit?"

"Aconit."

"Nice to meet you, Aconit. How old are you?"

The girl furrowed her brow, thinking. "Six. I'm six."

Sirius glanced at Remus, and found him white-faced. The taller man collected himself, and knelt to the loam. "Hello, Aconit. I'm Remus, and this is Sirius. Where did you get that bite on your arm?"

Aconit's eyes widened, and she began to shake. "Um… a week and a half ago, I was walking in the woods at night, and something jumped out at me. It was big and snarling and angry. It bit me on the arm and then just ran off. It looked like a man, but not."

Remus closed his eyes, his worse suspicion confirmed. "Tell me, Aconit, if you are six, where did you learn English?"

"My mama is French. My Papa is from Ireland. Papa taught me English, Mama taught me French. We got along well."

"I see. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"Alright. Shall we take you back to your family?" Sirius expected her to look happy, but Aconit blanched, pulling the blanket closer to her and shrinking into the tree against which she sat.

"No, please don't, please don't."

Remus looked at his boyfriend, and confusion mirrored in his eyes. The taller man knelt. "Why not, Aconit?" But the little girl was crying, and wouldn't answer. Reaching out, Remus gathered her up in his arms, and let her sob into his shirt.

After a few minutes, the shaking stopped, and Aconit looked up, her blue eyes wet. "Pardon, Monsieur. I will tell you why."

"If you don't feel up to it…" but she shook her dark head firmly and began.


End file.
